


Sleepy Bug

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: After a day of fighting akumas, our heroes figure that it's time to get some shut eye...together. Post-reveal, extremely fluffy, one-shot.





	Sleepy Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with another Miraculous fic! This is purely domestic fluff. There's some LadyNoir with a hint of Marichat and some Adrienette, sorry Ladrien. Hope you enjoy!

"Bye, bye little butterfly"

Ladybug watched as the now purified akuma flew off into the dark night sky. She let herself yawn, her eyes growing heavier by the second.

Her body slouched forward ever so slightly, the lucky charm in her hand felt as though it weighed a ton. "Miraculous Ladybug!", she managed to shout as she threw it up in the air. As her magical ladybugs did their work repairing the city, she turned to her partner. "That's what? The _third_ akuma today?", she asked, a hint of agitation in her voice.

Chat Noir let himself lean up against the wall behind him. "Yep, Hawk Moth must be _really_ desperate now."

Ladybug didn't have time to respond as she felt another yawn escape her throat. "Mmm," she mumbled while wiping her eyes.

"Aww, is m'lady getting sleepy?", he teased, walking over to her. He suddenly felt the exhaustion of his own body. Even though the miraculous gave them enhanced physical abilities, nothing could prevent the feeling of fatigue from taking over. "It's late and it's clear we're both exhausted, so why don't we settle down together tonight?"

Ladybug wanted to object, but the mention of sleep clouded her thoughts. "Perhaps, though what do you have in mind?"

He took a moment to look around, using his stick as a guide. Not too far from their location, he spotted a familiar place. "I think I have an idea," he said, yawning.

Chat looked over at her, and a small smile formed on his face. Even with her eyes closed and her body slumped down in front of her, he still thought she looked so beautiful. He took this opportunity to swoop her up bridal style.

She grunted softly as he cradled her in his arms. "Chat, what are you…?"

"Shhh, I've got you," he said softly. "Just hold on tight."

Ladybug let herself nestle her head into his chest, the feeling of sleep threatening to overtake her.

He jumped up onto the balcony, the lights shining in a pink essence. It was a familiar warmth, with the faint smell of croissants still resonating from the bakery below.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked around. "Chat, where are we?"

He laughed. "Somewhere familiar," he said, hugging her to his chest. "You'll see."

His eyes moved to the latched door in the middle of the balcony. Still holding Ladybug, he kicked it open with his leg and looked down into the hole. "Ready, m'lady?", he asked her.

"Mhm," she said without moving an inch.

Chat jumped inside, trying his best not to make a hard landing. Below his feet was a soft, pink bed surrounded by many pillows.

He crouched down to sit with his legs out-stretched so that Ladybug was in his lap. "Okay, where do you think we are?", he asked her.

The room was dark, with only the light from the moon above illuminating it. She opened her eyes to take a look around. The familiar smell of bread mixed with perfume met her nose. She gasped and turned to him. "You sneaky little kitty," she said, laughing.

"Hey, you've promised me a sleepover for the longest time," he said, laying his head on top of hers. "I figured now is the perfect time."

"You're right, it is way overdue," she said, letting her fingers play with the bell on his chest. "I never noticed how soft you are, minou."

"I love it when you ring my bell, Bugaboo," he said, leaning his head back. The feeling of exhaustion returned, causing him to slide down so that they were laying horizontally with the bed. "Mmm, that's better."

Ladybug let herself fall next to him, stretching out so that her legs were intertwined with his. He responded by wrapping an arm around her. "Spots off," she said, a red aura coming over her as Tikki came out of her earrings.

A small yawn escaped from Tikki as she fell down next to Marinette's face. "I need cookies…but I'm so _tired_."

Marinette giggled. "We can get you some later," she said, grabbing Tikki in one of her hands. "Sleep for now if you want."

The kwami flew across Marinette and settled down above her head. "Goodnight you two," she said softly.

"Night, Tikki," Chat Noir and Marinette said together.

Marinette found herself curled up against Chat's chest. She felt the small vibrations underneath her fingers as he began to purr. "I love it when you do that," she said, a smile running across her face. "It means you're happy to see me."

He laughed. "I'm always happy to see you, Princess," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Claws in."

A green aura came over him as Plagg escaped from his ring. The small cat fell straight into Adrien's stomach. "Ew, what did I walk in on?", he said in a slightly disgusted voice, making Adrien and Marinette giggle. "I need cheese."

"It's in my shirt," Adrien said. "But I can't get to it right now."

Plagg looked between them, with Marinette laying her head right on the spot where Adrien keeps his precious camembert. "Hmph, you love birds make me sick," he said. "Acting all lovey-dovey when you could be eating cheese instead."

"Oh Plagg, will you just get over and lay down please?", Adrien said in a playful tone.

The kwami tried to resist, but felt his little body overcome with exhaustion as well. "I guess you're right…", he said, flying over to lay next to Adrien's head. "But I'll be up bright and early to get my cheese."

Adrien used his free hand to pet him. "Deal."

With the kwamis taken care of, the teens found themselves looking at each other. Marinette had one hand on his chest, with the other in his hair. Adrien moved his head down slightly, so that it was laying on top of hers, and he stretched his other arm across her top, tightening his grip.

He could already tell she was close to falling asleep. Even with her eyes open, she had a dazed look on her face. He felt her fingers softly playing with a couple locks of his golden hair, making him close his eyes. "Whatcha thinking about, Mari?"

She broke from her daze and looked up at him. "Nothing, really," she said, yawning. "Just that…it feels nice to lay here with you, like this."

They felt each other's warmth, giving them both fuzzy feelings in their chests.

Adrien used one his arms to gently stroke her back. "Yeah, it does," he said. "I love you, Marinette."

She felt her face burn, looking away. "A-Adrien, I-I-," she stammered. Without hesitation, she moved her head up to give him a kiss on the nose. "I love you too, chéri."

He smiled, using his fingers to brush a piece hair away from her face. "I still can't get over how beautiful you are," he said.

Marinette giggled, snuggling deeper into his chest. "You're pretty handsome yourself," she said, staring into his eyes.

He had a slight smirk on his face, she had a small smile.

It was at that moment, with their faces inches apart, their bodies begging for sleep, that the teens shared a kiss.

Marinette's fingers were tangled in his hair, Adrien's hand was cupping her face, and their lips met in a way they never had before.

It was soft, it was delicate, it was awkward, but most importantly-

_It was love_.

It wasn't long after their lips released that they found themselves entering the world of slumber.

They knew that Marinette's parents could find them there the next morning, but it didn't matter that much. All they cared about was being there together, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so weak for these two, they are just so precious in all of their forms. Until next time!


End file.
